


Four Christmases

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [13]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Four Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> Thirteenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Four Christmases**

* * *

_December 25, 1992_

Christmas morning...

With excitement running through their little bodies, four children in different homes on the Upper East Side of New York City approached their living rooms. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the large number of Christmas presents that are placed under their respective Christmas trees. With happy babbles, exaggerated gestures and incomplete sentences, they asked their parents for help in selecting which of the Christmas gifts to open first and how to uncover what's inside of them.

* * *

The one and a half year old blonde girl, Serena van der Woodsen who was too little asked her daddy to help her in getting the biggest present of all in the group. Her mommy informed her that the gift was from Nathaniel Archibald. Together they gleefully opened the present as fast as they could. As it slowly revealed itself, Serena squealed in delight as she realized that it was a pony, a toy pony rider that is. As she clapped with pure joy, her father and mother helped each other in assembling it for their anxious daughter. When it was finally done, Serena's dad picked her up and placed her on top of the pony rider. Serena's mother slowly rocked her back and forth causing great echoes of laughter reverberating across the room.

* * *

Nate, a blond twenty month old boy, clumsily jumped up and down as he waited for his father to give him a circularly wrapped gift. As Nate's dad gave him the present he told him that Serena van der Woodsen was the one who gave it to him. Once he had it secured in his tiny hands, Nate ripped the wrapping paper to shreds and the gift showed itself to be a mini soccer ball. Extremely happy with it he began to kick it and followed it around their whole first floor. After spending a few minutes watching their son, Nate's father got up from the couch and started playing with his son while Nate's mother cheered them on, forgetting the rest of the presents under the tree.

* * *

Chuck, a brown haired boy who was nearly two years of age, was brought into their living room in his father's protective arms. Catching his eyes, he immediately pointed at the smallest present in front of the tree. Giving into his demands his father picked up the tiny box wrapped in purple ands silver stripes and handed it to his eager son while telling him that it was from Blair Waldorf. Needing help with opening the gift, Chuck asked his father for help by growling and waving the little box aggressively. Chuckling softly, Chuck's dad took the box and lifted the top revealing a miniature purple bowtie with silver stripes. Chuck let out a sound of happy satisfaction and took the mini bowtie from the box and waved it around with his hand. Chuck's father took it from him again and helped put it around the collar of Chuck's shirt. He picked up Chuck and went to stand in front of the nearest mirror. Having seen himself with his brand new mini bowtie, Chuck grinned told his father that he looked handsome.

* * *

A brunette two year old girl named Blair kept tugging on both her parents' robes as she led them to the bunch of gifts under their tree. As she took a seat on the carpet, Blair got the light medium robin egg blue colored gift bag. She gave it to her mother and asked politely for help opening the gift. Blair's mother told her that it was a good choice for the first gift to open because it was from Tiffany's & Co. and informed her that it was from Chuck Bass. Inside the gift bag was a medium sized square box and as her mother opened it, Blair let out a gasp filled with surprise and amazement. It was a kids size tiara with pearls. With her mother fussing around excitedly, her father took the tiara out of the box and placed it carefully on top of Blair's head. As soon as it was settled, Blair ran to the nearest mirror and stood in front of it, admiring herself and her queenly self.


End file.
